skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Alchemist
Alchemist (Dược sĩ) là một nhân vật có thể sử dụng được. Anh mặc một bộ áo choàng màu bơ lạc với khăn quàng xanh lam quấn quanh cổ và một lọ độc dược ngay cạnh anh. Một khi được mở khoá, anh ta có thể được gặp dưới dạng một NPC. Khi tương tác, anh sẽ cho một bình thuốc mà có thể sẽ hồi 1-2 máu, hoặc gây Độc cho người chơi. Cách mở khoá Alchemist có thể được mở khoá với giá 5,000 gems (Đá Quý). Những skin khác * "DJ" - (Hiện tại không sở hữu được) Giá: Chưa biết ** Với skin này, kỹ năng của anh ta sẽ ném lọ sắt. * "Santa" (Ông già Tuyết) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Với skin này, kỹ năng của anh sẽ ném tất (vớ) Giáng Sinh. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch)- Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) ** Với skin này, kỹ năng của anh sẽ ném những đồng xu khổng lồ. * "Toxic Corps" - Giá: 8,000 gems ** Với skin này, kỹ năng của anh sẽ ném bom ga. ** Nó cũng thay đổi màu và hiệu ứng của vũng độc. Chỉ số Chỉ số máu và giáp của Alchemist đều khá cao. Phần lớn những nhân vật khác sẽ thiếu hụt hơn ở một trong hai chỉ số này. Những chỉ số cơ bản khác của anh đều đạt mức trung bình. Kỹ năng đặc biệt của anh rất linh hoạt và rất thích hợp cho những người chơi với cách chơi thông minh. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp sẽ thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Immune to poison gas and slow effect, increased poison effect damage to monsters." buff (Kháng độc và chậm, tăng sát thương độc đối với kẻ địch) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Gas Grenade (Độc Lựu) ;Cơ bản :Quăng bình thuốc chứa đầy khí độc. * Alchemist ném một bình độc về phía trước. Khi ném trúng bất kì thùng, tường hay kẻ địch nào sẽ tạo ra một vũng khí độc tồn tại trong vòng 6 giây. ** Riêng cái bình sẽ không gây sát thương hay phá những vật phá được. ** Vũng khí độc bỏ qua bất kì những vật cản trong tầm. * Quá trình phục hồi kỹ năng bắt đầu ngay sau khi quăng bình. * Người chơi sẽ không nhận sát thương từ vũng độc tạo ra bởi chính bản thân. * Bình độc sẽ trở nên to hơn khi sử dụng Ring Red (Nhẫn đỏ), nhưng nó không tác động đến sát thương gây bởi khí độc. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :Tăng số lượng bình độc được quăng. * Các bình động sẽ được quăng ra theo một góc 40°. * Tăng số bình độc khi sử dụng kỹ năng từ 1 lên 3 bình, dẫn đến sự lan toả theo hình nón. * Không được tác động bởi Accuracy buff (Buff tăng độ chuẩn xác) hoặc Shotgun buff (Buff tăng đạn của các loại Shotgun/Súng săn). * Sát thương của độc sẽ tăng nếu kẻ địch đứng trong tầm của nhiều vũng khí độc. Chi tiết về tính năng Khí độc và Poison Buff (Buff kháng độc) ;Tính năng Khí độc * Không ảnh hưởng đến Thú nuôi và Đồng bọn. * Khí độc màu lục sẽ gây 1 sát thương mỗi giây cho cả người chơi lẫn kẻ địch. Nó sẽ làm kẻ địch chậm lại, nhưng không phải người chơi. * Khí độc màu tím sẽ khiến người chơi bị debuff ”Nhiễm Độc”. Không áp dụng cho kẻ địch. * Debuff Độc gây 1 sát thương mỗi 2 giây trong 3 lần và 2 sát thương mỗi 0.5 giây trong 11 lần cho kẻ địch. Đồng thời gây hiệu ứng chậm. ;Poison Buff (Buff kháng độc) * Người chơi sẽ không nhận sát thương từ khí độc (lục lẫn tím), và không bị làm chậm (kể cả với những tấm làm chậm). Những kẻ địch với đòn tấn công gây độc như Elite Goblin Guard (Blowpipe), thì hiệu ứng gây độc sẽ bị bỏ qua. ** Tuy nhiên, có một lỗi khiến hiệu ứng chậm vẫn được giữ lại trong suốt thời hạn, chỉ có sát thương từ hiệu ứng độc là được lược bỏ đúng cách. * Khiến kẻ địch nhận 3 thay vì 2 sát thương mỗi lần từ debuff “nhiễm độc”, và 2 thay vì 1 sát thương từ khí độc lục. * Nếu một vũ khí có thể gây độc, buff này sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến sát thương cơ bản của vũ khí (Ví dụ: Sát thương của khẩu Gas Blaster mỗi phát bắn vẫn giữ như cũ, nhưng với những phát bắn chí mạng sẽ nhiều hơn rất nhiều so với lúc trước). Alchemist có thể trang bị vĩnh viễn Poison Buff với giá 5,000 gems ở lần nâng cấp thứ sáu của anh. Chi tiết về kỹ năng - Gas Grenade (Độc Lựu) Kỹ năng này cho phép gây sát thương mà không cần ở trực tiếp trong tầm mắt của kẻ địch. Vũng khí độc từ bình thuốc sẽ tồn tại trong vòng 6 giây và gây 1 sát thương mỗi 0.5 giây cho kẻ địch. Poison buff tăng sát thương từ 1 lên 2 mỗi 0.5 giây. Sát thương sẽ gộp vào nhau nếu những vũng độc đè lên nhau. Một kẻ địch có thể nhận 12 sát thương mỗi giây nếu cả ba vũng độc nắm chồng lên nhau. Phạm vi của mỗi vũng độc đủ lớn để xuyên qua tường. Độc Lựu khi quăng vào tường sẽ gây sát thương cho kẻ địch phía bên kia tường nếu đạp vào vũng độc. Dược sĩ tự kháng được độc của bản thân và có thể đứng trong vũng độc mà không nhận sát thương. Tuy nhiên, điều này không có nghĩa rằng anh không kháng lại độc gây ra từ những nguồn khác. Sau khi có Poison buff (bằng cách lựa chọn trong ưuas trình chơi hay thông qua lần nâng cấp thứ sáu), anh kháng lại được mọi loại độc. Lời thoại * "Want a drink?" (Uống ly nước không cháu?) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "Lost again!" (Lại thua!) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách mà có Mahjong table (Bàn chơi Mạt chược). * "Want a drink? Spring Festival Special" (Uống một ly không? Đặc sản của Lễ hội Mùa xuân đó!) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "Freshly brewed potion, want a drink?" (Bình thuốc vừa nấu xong, muốn uống thử không?’) :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. * "How are you feeling?" (Cảm nhận thế nào?) :Sau khi uống thuốc của anh trong quá trình chơi. Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.5.0, khi tương tác với Alchemist trong quá trình chơi và được hồi máu, lượng máu được hồi sẽ không phải là 1. * Vào dịp Giáng Sinh, skin mặc định của anh sẽ là "Santa" (Ông già Tuyết). * Skin "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) được dựa vào Thần Tài (财神). * Skin “Toxic Corps” là nhắc đến Death Korps of Krieg từ trò chơi Warhammer 40k. ** Khi được thêm vào ở phiên bản 2.0.0, skin này từng ném bỏng ngô thay vì Bom khí. Còn có một lỗi khiến nó không thể được biểu thị ở dưới Tầng Hầm. __NOEDITSECTION__